She Showed Me The Way
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Told from Nyssa's POV. 'I found Sara on Lian Yu and I saved her. Together we defied every rule set out before us and discovered things about each other that forced us to be true to who we are.' Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys, so I wanted to write about how Nyssa and Sara met. Hope you like it, reviews are welcome.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **She Showed Me The Way**

 **One**

 **'** Lian Yu. That is where you are going', my father told me one day.

I wondered if it was for more training, even though I was already an excellent swords woman by the age of eight. But of course, as you grew you learnt that life still has many things to teach you.

Lian Yu was not known for it's scenery and leisurely walks but I followed the dirt paths anyway.

As I neared the beach, something caught my eye.

The two men who had come with me as back up if any trouble should arise, reached for their swords.

They noticed it was a person at the same time as I did.

I held up a hand to stop them and they relaxed but only slightly.

Making my way onto the pebbled beach, I saw that the person was in fact a woman and she looked weak, near death to be more precise.

I moved closer, hand on the hilt of my own dagger just in case.

She was alive.

Her breathing was shallow and labored, her blonde hair caked in dirt and sand. Her blue eyes looked faded and dull.

I pursed my lips as I looked down at her.

Slowly and with a hand that shook violently, she reached up to me.

"Help me..." She rasped.

I was torn.

I was taught to kill and not to show mercy or feel compassion but this was different, it felt different.

The men behind me now came to stand at my side.

One spoke up.

"We should kill her. She's close to death anyway."

I frowned but my gaze didn't leave her's.

"No. We shall take her back with us-"

"But Ra's-"

"Will know nothing until I decide otherwise." I snapped, throwing a glare at him over my shoulder.

"He will know as soon as we step foot in Nanda Parbat. Your father is no fool Nyssa."

I nodded.

"I know but..."

But what? Why did I want to take care of this woman? What if she couldn't be saved? What if she had some hidden injury and she would die as soon as we made it back home?

 _What if she lives?_ A small voice in the back of my brain asked.

I looked down at her again, watched as she squinted against the harsh sunlight.

Making up my mind, I nodded to the men.

"Take her. We're bringing her home."

...

"I taught you better than this, Nyssa! How dare you bring a stranger here!"

I lowered my head as my father shouted his displeasure.

His voice echoed around the walls of the great all.

A few men stood on the other side of the doors just behind him.

"Father, if you would just let me explain." I pleaded.

"Please do! Because I did not raise you to take in strays!" He thundered, his grey eyes wide, the anger coming off of him in waves.

I took a breath and forced myself to look up.

"She was near death. I will take full responsibility for her. I will care for her, train her once she is strong enough and once she becomes part of the league, you will see that she-"

"Part of the league? What makes you think I will allow such a thing?" Ra's cut in.

"I can train her, Father. Imagine how valuable she would be to you. If I could train her to be like me. To fight, to kill. You would have another worthy assassin. I know she looks weak now but I can see her strength. Please, Father, let me do this."

Ra's sighed, his brows still furrowed into a deep frown.

Let his daughter train another?

Ra's went to his chair and sat down, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You puzzle me, Nyssa."

I stayed silent.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, he sighed again and then nodded.

"Very well. She can stay but Nyssa, if she steps out of line, you take full responsibility for her."

I nodded, biting back a smile that threatened to play on my lips.

I nodded to him, bowed respectfully -he was the Demon after all- and left to find the girl.

I had requested that she be sent to my room and as I opened the door, that was where I found her, a healer that I had requested waiting by the bed.

"How is she?" I asked, my voice hard.

The healer nodded.

"She will live but it will be a slow process. She is very weak and needs nutrition."

I nodded that I understood.

"Make sure she gets it."

The healer straightened and I turned back around to look at her.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, as I sensed there was one.

"Ra's has told me that you are to accept full responsibility for the girl. I am no longer needed here."

I frowned.

"What do I know about healing?"

"With all due respect Nyssa, your father told me that she is your problem alone and to find a way."

I clenched my teeth as the healer scurried past and left me alone with the girl.

I looked around and went over to the bed, looking down on her.

"How am I supposed to help you?" I asked her even though I know she couldn't hear me.

I sighed and spotted the bowl on the table by the bed with a wash cloth beside it.

I shrugged out of my coat and put it in the closet on the far side before I went back to her and dipped the wash cloth into the bowl of water.

I rang it out and hesitated briefly before dabbing at a nasty looking cut on her forehead.

She moved beneath my hand and I flinched as she stirred and frowned a little.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

She seemed to settle again and relaxed back into the pillows.

I smiled a little and continued to dab at her cuts. I found she had bruises on her arms and legs too and I did what I could to heal them as well.

I left her alone then, choosing to sleep somewhere else while she had my bed.

Maybe tomorrow, she would be awake and we could talk.

I could find out what happened to her and maybe I could get her to eat something.

I had not been asleep too long when a faint knocking came at my door.

I opened my eyes, grabbed my robe, slipped it on and went to answer the door.

I had to admit, I was angry at being awoken at such a time.

"Yes?" I snapped as I wrenched the door open.

"Forgive me Nyssa but the girl, she is crying out in your room."

"So go and see to her."

"It is not my place. Your father forbids it."

I rolled my eyes.

I had forgotten that Father had placed the girl in my care and I was solely responsible for her.

"Very well. I shall see to her."

The servant nodded, gave a little bow and then left.

I sighed and left the room, pulling the robe tighter around myself as I made my way down the corridor and to the girl's room, well my room originally.

When I went inside, I saw her thrashing around on the bed, her brows knitted together in a deep frown, her fists clenched in the sheets.

I shut the door quietly behind myself and went over to sit on the edge of the bed.

I gently shook her shoulder but she didn't come out of whatever horrible nightmare she was currently experiencing.

I shook her a little harder but it made her lash out and she brought her hand up to slap me.

I caught her wrist and at that, her eyes snapped open.

Pale blue eyes locked with mine and she glared at me, baring her teeth like some sort of wild animal.

Before I could react, she lunged forward and tackled me to the floor.

I held her above me, trying to keep her fingernails from my face.

"Where am I?!" She roared as she tried to scratch at my face.

"Nanda Parbat! I saved you!" I grunted as I tried to keep the small space between us.

She kept glaring down at me, she looked practically feral.

"Why?!" She barked.

"Because you were near death and I couldn't leave you!"

The girl shook her head, the expression on her face unreadable.

I glared back at her.

"You're welcome by the way." I spat.

She suddenly pushed back and sat on the floor as I sat up, getting my breath back.

"I was on Lian Yu." She said but I guessed she was talking more to herself than to me.

She looked up suddenly and frowned again.

"Nanda Parbat...what is that?"

"An island. You are in the house of the League of Assassins. I am Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon." I explained, feeling a little bit of pride that I could call myself that.

"Who is the Demon?" She asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul. My father." I replied.

She looked like none of this interested her in the slightest and why would it? She didn't know where she was, she'd never heard of me or my father.

She was just a stranger here.

She went to stand then her hand flew to her side as she winced and sat back down again, letting out a hiss of pain.

"You should not move too quickly. You have many bruises and injuries unhealed." I warned.

The girl looked at me.

"You've had me checked?"

"I...I looked myself."

This didn't appear to be something she was pleased with and that glare returned to her face.

"If you're an assassin, why did you save me?"

I bowed my head and then looked at her again for a second before not being able to look into the blue eyes for longer than was comfortable. I'd never met anyone that made me nervous before but she was doing a damn good job of it.

"Quite honestly I do not know." I admitted.

"You must have a reason."

"Well I don't!" I snapped, becoming angry for what seemed like no reason at all.

Maybe I was angry at myself for showing compassion to someone I didn't even know.

I'd left plenty of men to die that had fought bravely side by side with me but now there was this girl who hadn't done a damn thing for me and suddenly, I was taking care of her like she was a long lost friend I was trying to help.

None of it made sense to me and even less sense to her.

Now she was staring at me and I got to my feet, extending a hand and helping her up.

"You should rest now. I'll see you in the morning."

The girl didn't argue as she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

I turned and went to leave when I stopped and looked back at her.

"What is your name?" I asked, my voice a little above a whisper.

She looked at me, those blue eyes softening but only a little.

"Sara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The next morning I brought Sara some soup.

She eyed me carefully, her eyes narrowing and I knew she didn't trust me.

"It's not poisoned." I said, holding the bowl out to her.

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for that?"

I sighed and took the spoon by the side, sliding it through the reddish liquid and taking a mouthful, swallowing it down to show her that it wasn't poisoned.

She relaxed slightly and sat back against the pillows resting against the headboard.

"I would not eat something that was poisoned now would I?"

Sara took the bowl and gave me a strange look.

"Sorry but I don't know you. I'm gonna be suspicious."

I shrugged.

"It's understandable but if I wanted to kill you Sara, it wouldn't be by poison."

The tiniest of smiles touched her lips and I bit back a smile myself.

She took a mouthful of it and nodded her head.

"It's good."

"It's an old family recipe." I told her, then without putting too much thought into what I was saying, I smiled and said;

"Maybe I could show you sometime."

She stopped eating and looked at me.

"Yeah...maybe."

Then as I held my breath, she started eating again.

"I should leave you now. Perhaps I will return and you can tell me about how you came to be on Lian Yu."

Sara nodded with a slight frown.

"Yeah...I mean, I'll tell you what I can remember."

I nodded but I knew that she was lying. She wouldn't be telling me anything that was true, of that I was certain.

Ra's came to me when I was training. I needed to take my mind off of Sara for a bit and sword play was always a way for me to channel my frustration, the only thing was, was that I didn't know why I was frustrated.

"How is the castaway?" He said with a cruel sneer.

"Improving." I replied as I parried an imaginary blow.

He stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Have you started training her?"

Before I could answer, he bowed his head and answered for me.

"Of course you haven't. You're too busy enjoying being her nurse maid."

I clenched my teeth as I swung the blade around in arc, imagining his head was in the sword's path and he hadn't had time to duck.

"She needs to heal before I can train her. Luckily, she's healing fast."

"Luckily?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned and straightened, putting the sword away and turning to look at him.

He smirked at me.

"Is that what you call it?"

I kept the frown on my face while he stood there, intent on mocking me.

"Do you honestly think that you can make her like you? That she will become a member of the League when I have made it clear that I do not want it?"

I raised my chin.

Defying my father had always given me a rush; a mixture of fear and excitement at saying 'no' to the Demon.

"You put her solely in my care. What happens to her is up to me, whether you agree with it or not."

The smallest of smiles crossed my father's face.

As much as he hated being defied, he liked the fact that I had spirit but he liked it even better when it was not directed at him.

"She'll leave you soon enough, Nyssa. She came from somewhere and I have no doubt that she would want to get back to it."

I remained silent, said nothing.

I wasn't thinking about that right now. All I wanted to do was prove my father wrong.

* * *

I brought tea this time.

I didn't know what else to bring, I had no idea as to what could help her recover faster. I was so desperate to train her and the faster she healed, the better.

I knocked and then realized I was knocking on my own chamber door. It annoyed me and puzzled me all at the same time.

"Come in." I heard her call out.

I sighed and went in, holding the tea gingerly in my hands.

I felt nervous for some reason but I pushed it aside and walked over to the bed where I found her sitting up, staring at the window.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better." She answered, her gaze fixed on the window.

She looked stronger somehow, more confident even though she had no right to be but I guessed that confidence wasn't her problem here, unless she was faking it of course.

"I brought you some tea."

She didn't say anything so I set it down on the table beside her.

I stood by the bed awkwardly.

"Do you wish to talk?"

Sara looked at me then, her eyes narrowed.

"What's there to talk about?"

"How you came to be on Lian Yu." I suggested.

"Bad luck." She answered with a slight shrug and a cold smile.

Lian Yu was not a place you went to for a vacation so it was a mystery as to how she had ended up there.

I tried again.

"Where are you from?"

She looked at me for a long time, probably deciding whether to tell me or not.

"I'm from Starling city."

"In America."

I'd heard of it. The League were keeping an eye on some vigilante who called himself the Arrow. My sister Talia, had trained him.

Sara nodded that I was correct.

"Do you have family there?"

Sara paused and I knew a lie was about to come out of her mouth.

"No."

I don't know why it bothered me so much that she thought she had to lie to me, that she couldn't trust me. I ignored it, along with all the other strange feelings I was currently experiencing and tried to talk to her about her time on Lian Yu.

"How long were you on Lian Yu?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

Another lie.

I tried something else.

"I have a proposition for you." I said with a small grin.

She looked at me and frowned again.

She didn't stop me, so I told her my idea.

"I would like to train you and once you are good enough, you will be invited into the League."

Her blue eyes widened slightly.

"Me? In the League of Assassins?"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know me, Nyssa. I'm a complete stranger, why would you want someone like me?"

That last part of the sentence triggered something in me and I blurted out my answer without thinking it through first.

"I just do."

She stared at me and I fought to amend what I'd said, knowing that it wasn't the best answer I could have given.

"The League is always looking for new members, Sara. You could be what we're looking for. I could train you to become like me, as good as me."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"I take it you're not known for your modesty."

"I am merely stating a fact. I was fully trained in sword combat by the age of eight."

Sara looked like she was fighting back a laugh and I smiled to myself a little.

"So...what is your answer?" I asked, raising my chin a little, daring her to say no.

She grinned and mirrored my action.

"I'll think about it."

It wasn't a no but it wasn't a yes either.

"How long will I have to wait?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

Sara's grin widened a little as she stood and went over to the window.

"Until I'm sure I'm healed."

"And then?" I found myself following her and stood behind her as she stared out of the window.

"I'll decide what I'm gonna do. Whether I stay and train with you...or go home."

My heart froze in my chest and it ached. I felt a horrible dread wash over me at the thought of her going home and the fact that I'd never see her again.

When she turned back to look at me, my face must've shown my unease.

"Nyssa? Are you ok?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, I just...I have to go." I replied and left her room as quickly as I could.

I walked swiftly to the guest room I was staying in and shut the door behind me, leaning back against it.

I started breathing deeply but my chest felt tight and it was like I couldn't get my breath. I felt hot and I was horrified to feel tears pricking at my eyes.

I could not remember the last time I had cried.

But what I was I crying for?

Sara leaving? Surely not. I had not even thought about her in that way at all.

I only wanted to train her to be a member of the League to annoy my father...

That was all I wanted.

My breathing became more even, more controlled and I felt myself going back to normal.

I would continue to help Sara heal and then she would-

I closed my eyes as her words came back to me;

 _"Whether I stay and train with you...or go home."_

People come and go, that's life but for the first time, I wanted more than anything for Sara to stay.

* * *

 **Author's Note- So do you guys think Sara is starting to feel the same way? Or is it just Nyssa at this point?**

 **Stay tuned, things are about to get steamy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Sara got better with each passing day. She was strong and determined and before I knew it, she was walking around, exploring and wanting to know more about where she was.

She asked questions and wanted to know more about the League. I dared to hope that her curiosity about it meant that she would stay but I was fearful that she might decide to return home so until I knew better, I kept my distance.

Then one day, she came to me.

I was in the training room, sparring with an invisible partner. I could have chosen someone to spar with me but more often than not, I liked to be alone.

I didn't notice her as she stepped into the room and lent against the wall, arms folded, watching me intently.

It was only when I swung the sword, ducked and came up again, did I realize that she was in the room with me.

I saw an appreciative look cross her face and I straightened, lowering the sword to my side.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked curtly.

Sara looked me up and down and then nodded.

"Very much so. You're very skilled."

"I take it you have an answer for me." I noted. I guessed that she wouldn't be here if she didn't.

"I do."

"And that is?" I ventured, forcing myself to think on the worse side and not to hope for anything at all.

"I want you to train me."

I faltered.

I'd been so sure that she would say that she was going home. That she wanted to leave Nanda Parbat and myself as soon as possible but this, I could not have foreseen.

"You do?" I asked, not trusting myself to utter more than a few words.

She smiled and walked into the center of the room to stand in front of me.

"I do. Why don't we start now?"

I smirked at her eagerness even though she acted flippant, almost like she didn't care one way or another.

"I think we should start off with something easy."

"Why? Do you think I'm so easily beaten?"

I raised an eyebrow at her as she circled me.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I might be...think you can handle it?"

I grinned and tossed the sword to the side.

"Hand to hand combat. See if you can take me."

She nodded and before I had time to react, she lunged and pushed me back.

I regained my footing and and watched as she rolled to her feet, spinning around.

She held a fighter's stance, fists up, feet spread apart to hold her balance.

"You've fought before."

"I had to. Would've been killed otherwise."

I frowned slightly as she started circling me again.

"When?"

"Lian Yu. Got nasty there."

I raised my head and locked gazes with her.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything."

"I lied."

She ran at me again but this time I was ready and jumped over her kick that was clearly aimed for my shin.

"Why did you lie?"

She turned and moved into me, throwing punches left and right but I deflected them.

"I didn't know you. There didn't seem any point in telling you anything."

"And now there does?" I asked as I grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe."

She twisted and I pulled her into me; her back to my front.

"What's changed?"

She looked up and our eyes locked.

Brown met blue and I felt my breath catch.

She licked her lips and moved as though she was going to kiss me.

I found that I was holding my breath.

"Maybe I think I can trust you." She whispered, her voice making me relax.

Too late, I realized my mistake and she took advantage, twisting out of my grip and turning my own hold back on me to flip me over.

I hit the floor hard, my back jarring from the impact.

Then she was on me, her legs straddling my waist.

She was grinning, clearly smug.

"Bested by the American. How will you ever live it down, Nyssa?"

I grinned up at her as I silently brought my legs up and used them to flip our positions and then I was on top.

"Because you have not bested me."

We were both breathing hard and a strange look passed in her eyes.

I felt warm, safe, comfortable and then I realized that I shouldn't be feeling anything like this.

I got up quickly.

She stood and dusted herself off.

"You give up?" She asked, a slight frown on her face.

"You win today." I admitted, even though she had ended up underneath me.

"Does that mean we'll try again tomorrow?"

I paused.

"Maybe."

She knew something was wrong and she took a step towards me.

"Nyssa-"

"I need to speak with my father. Tell him you are ready to be trained properly. Maybe by someone who is not me."

Sara's frown deepend.

"I don't want to be trained by someone else. I want to be trained by you."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question." I muttered, turning away from her so that she couldn't see my pained expression.

"Why?"

"I am Heir to the Demon. Ra's would not like it if he found that not only had I nursed you back to health, he knows that, but that I am also training a complete stranger. Another must take over that task while I fulfill my duties."

"Maybe I should talk to Ra's. Make him see that you are the one best suited to training me."

I shook my head.

"No. He will not speak to you."

"Why not?"

"Things are not done this way, Sara. Leave it be."

"But I don't understand...how is it that someone can't speak to another person?"

"They can. Just not Ra's. Please trust me on this, Sara. It's better this way."

I left her then, I couldn't take anymore questions and I couldn't continue with the lies I was feeding her simply to keep her at arms length.

I couldn't deal with my feelings, whatever they may be.

* * *

A sly smile had crept onto my father's face.

He sat on his throne, looking down at me as I spoke.

"I do not think I should be the one to train Sara."

He tilted his head slightly.

"You said that you would be solely responsible for her. Those were the terms of our agreement."

"I know but I...I think she would be better suited to someone more patient."

Ra's grinned.

"You have more patience than anyone I've ever known, Nyssa."

I bit the inside of my cheek.

I was having to come up with more excuses, more lies and all because I couldn't control my emotions?

Maybe I should find a way to handle this on my own.

I tried one last time, just in case Ra's might change his mind and release me from the burden that had become a little too confusing for my liking.

"Sara is more fragile than I thought. I think perhaps I might be too harsh for her."

Even as I said it, I knew it didn't sound right.

We were assassins after all, we did not know the meaning of compassion, being nice or even being lenient. We were killers, trained harshly and fought even harder. We were merciless and cruel, spiteful and spurred on by vengeance.

The only thing we had claim to was that whatever we did, we did it with honor.

Ra's waved a hand at me, dismissing me from his sight.

I took a step back, turned and left.

It looked as though I would be training Sara after all...

She ducked under the blade and tripped, landing on her stomach, my sword at her back.

"You can't afford to make silly mistakes like this, Sara. You must be ready, prepared. Had I been an enemy, I would have killed you without a second thought." I barked as she got to her feet and glared at me.

I stood back, sword by my side.

"Again."

She ran at me, a snarl coming from her throat as she lashed out with a kick that I deflected and pushed her forward. She stumbled but her kept her footing.

"Better." I praised.

She turned and ran at me again, this time sliding and intending to kick my legs out from underneath me but I jumped the kick and brought the sword down so that she had to roll to avoid the blade.

"You're too slow. You need to speed up. Your enemies will not hesitate to take a chance."

Sara turned and started lashing out, punching, kicking, whatever she could but I could see the intention behind her blue eyes; she wanted to hurt me.

She managed to kick the sword from my hand and it clattered to the floor.

Then it was just me and her, dodging punches and blocking open handed slaps.

She got too close at one point and I brought my fist up and it caught her under the jaw.

Her head snapped back and she grunted with the pain.

When she looked at me, I saw blood coating her teeth and I stopped.

"Sara, I'm sorry-" I began but she glared at me, the blood now running over her lower lip and she came at me again, the punches faster and harder than before.

I kept blocking her but I didn't hit back.

"Sara, I think that's enough. Sara!"

She kept on, no matter what I said or how commanding I sounded.

"Sara! Sara I said stop!"

Finally, she did stop. She lowered her fists and stood there, frowning and breathing hard.

"You said to show no mercy, remember? I didn't."

"I caught you by mistake."

"We're training. Accidents happen."

I shook my head.

"I did not mean to hit you."

"But you did, and my enemies will hit me too. I don't care."

"I do!" I raged, losing my temper.

She stared at me and I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

"This is why I did not want to train you. I cannot train you properly because I am afraid of hurting you."

Sara frowned deeply.

"Why? You've trained others before me."

"I know... but you're different."

"You mean I'm American."

"No."

What did I mean? She was right, I had trained others before her and I had caught them, hurt them and didn't stop training just because I'd spilled blood but when I'd hit Sara, to see her bleeding like that and that I was the reason for it, I had to stop.

"We're done for today." I muttered, picking the sword up off the floor to put it back on the wall.

"That's it? A little blood and you bail?" Sara questioned, her voice sounding like she was disgusted at my refusal to train her anymore after the accident.

"It's complicated."

"It always is with you, Nyssa. But you know what, if you can't take it, fine. Back down. Give in to someone smaller and weaker than you."

I turned from the wall and stared at her, I was sure my eyes had turned black with anger by now.

"I am not giving in but I know when to stop."

"No, you're going easy on me and I want to know why." She argued.

"Because you've only just healed, Sara! When I found you, you were practically dead! I can't push you when you're not ready!"

"I am ready!"

"No! You're not! You are ready when I say you are ready!"

I paused and she stared at me in shock.

I had shouted and I had bared my teeth at her.

I sounded just like my father and to confirm that, she told me herself.

"You say you hate your father but from what I can see...you're just like him."

Sara left the room and I called out to her.

"Sara, wait...I didn't mean-I'm sorry- I..."

She'd gone and I couldn't call her back.

All I could do, was give her time and maybe when that time had passed, I could go and apologize.

* * *

Her back was to me as I stepped inside her room-my room- and closed the door behind me.

Why did I feel so nervous? I was here to apologize for being so hard on her and maybe to try and explain what was going on with me and that maybe she had something to do with it, more so than I cared to admit.

I licked my lips.

Part of me wanted to turn around and run out the door and the other part of me wanted...well, something else.

"Sara." I hated the way my voice trembled as I spoke her name.

She didn't turn.

She just stayed there, sitting up at the window, her back to me, the muscles in her back tensing under her white tank top.

"Sara, I-I've come to apologize."

Still nothing.

I took a step further into the room.

"I know that what I said-how I acted- was wrong. But there is a reason as to why my behavior towards you has changed."

This time, she did turn.

Her arms were folded, her expression was stoic and she said nothing.

"My father placed you in my care and since then I have become...somewhat fond...of you." I finished awkwardly.

The smallest of smiles touched her lips and one corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Fond of me?"

I nodded.

"Yes and I find myself becoming very...protective over you."

Sara raised an eyebrow but there was a look of amusement behind her expression this time.

"You think I need protecting?"

"No-maybe- well, just until I can train you properly-" My words caught in my throat as Sara sauntered towards me, her gaze going up and down my form which normally stands tall and proud and now is a little slumped and shy looking.

"So you do want to train me then?"

"I...I suppose I do yes, but I have a few conditions." I added but I wasn't even sure what those conditions were. Only that she was getting closer and closer to me and the look in her eyes was predatory, like she was hunting.

"Shoot." Sara breathed as she stood in front of me.

"Well first off, I think we should be serious about training."

"Of course."

"And that we-we shouldn't get distracted."

"Hm hm." Sara nodded as she reached up and wrapped a strand of my hair around her finger, like she was using it to pull herself closer.

"This sort of training is very dangerous...and it-it needs to be taken seriously."

Sara nodded, now only an inch away from me.

"I completely understand." Sara said with fake seriousness.

I swallowed hard and licked my lips.

"Meaning...that things like this cannot happen."

"Things like what?"

"What you're doing now."

Sara grinned, showing perfect teeth.

"And what I am doing, Nyssa?" She muttered.

My heart was beating hard, my pulse racing, sweat trickled down my back and I felt light headed.

I wanted so badly to move forward, to give her what she wanted-or seemed to want- and just throw caution to the wind.

"Tell me what you want, Nyssa." Sara whispered in my ear as she tilted her head up.

"I..."

"Tell me what you want and if you're a good girl, I'll give it to you."

I shivered at her words and closed my eyes.

Control, Nyssa. Control.

I opened my eyes, preparing to tell her that we couldn't do this, that we had to keep ourselves in check and take this training seriously but when I looked, her blue eyes were shining up at me and I felt everything that I had trained so hard to ignore, to be immune to, fade away to nothing.

I wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

"You...I want you."

* * *

 **A/N- Don't worry, things heat up a little more in the next chapter, sorry to make you wait but I do love to tease hehe ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Finally updated this one. Took a long while for inspiration to strike again plus I'm easily distracted hehe.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Four**

Bright green eyes shone mischievously as Sara grinned.

She had all the power here and she knew it.

I felt nervous, more nervous than I ever had done in my entire life but this was what I wanted and as her lips touched mine, I closed my eyes and let myself really feel it. Her hands came up to dig into my hair and I gasped as her tongue pushed it's way forcefully into my mouth.

I heard her moan and my hands raked down her back. I could feel her backing me up against the wall and only when we needed air, did she pull back but even when she did, the hungry look in her eyes had me reaching for her again and I crashed our lips together, taking the lead and spinning us so that she was against the wall now.

My lips travelled down, sought her neck and sucked, hoping to leave my mark.

She was mine now and no one else's.

Yes, I was possessive, I'll admit that right now.

She moaned my name and I bit down lightly on her pulse point which had her grinding into me.

God, I needed to feel that and more.

I pulled back, a hand wrapped gently around her throat.

"My room. Now."

She nodded, grabbed my hand and we ran to my room.

I kicked the door shut as she spun around and pinned me against it. I could feel her grinning against my mouth and I knew that she loved me like this; willing, submissive, completely under her spell. I also knew that I couldn't let her get too comfortable that way and so I broke the kiss and pushed her back towards the bed.

She looked a little shocked but at my grin, she returned it and looked up at me through her lashes.

"Taking control now are we, Nyssa?"

Her voice made me wetter than I was but I fought to maintain my dominant position.

"Get on the bed." I growled.

"Ooh, very masterful." She teased, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Get. On the bed. Now." I barked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Alright, if that's the way you want to play it."

I watched in amazement as she stripped down to her underwear. Black lace. Of course it was, Sara was nothing if not a seductress.

I raised my chin but she saw the bright look in my eyes that told her I was besotted, obsessed even.

"Like what you see, baby?" Sara purred.

"Very much so. You are very, very impressive." I added, giving her a look of my own that told her she was about to get a taste of her own medicine.

I saw doubt flicker in her eyes and that grin quivered just a fraction.

She licked her lips and then sat down on the bed, her arms supporting her as she leaned back.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Sara asked, one eyebrow arched.

Without saying a word, I unzipped my jacket and let it fall behind me on the ground, the rest of my clothes followed but I kept it fair and stayed in my underwear which was black but not as fancy as her's.

"Lay down."

I said it gently but it was still a command.

"Maybe I don't want to." She challenged.

Inwardly, a thrill went through me. I loved it when she didn't back down but I was in control and had to prove it.

I took a step towards her.

"I said, lay down."

She smirked up at me and then relented, laying down.

God, she was beautiful; all tanned and blonde, cat-like green eyes watching every move I made.

I crawled onto the bed and laid down beside her, trailing my short nails up her thigh and I smiled as she shivered beneath my touch.

"You like that?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

I lent down and kissed her, taking that bottom lip in between my teeth and giving it a gentle tug before going back into the kiss with more passion.

As we kissed, our tongues stroking each other's, my hand reached the top of her underwear and slipped underneath.

She gasped into my mouth when she felt my fingers touch where she needed me the most.

I felt how wet she was and she writhed against my hand, trying to get some friction.

I grinned.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered, running my lips lightly along her jaw.

She nodded as her hips started moving upwards to move my fingers lower.

"Tell me what you want, Sara. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Oh God...Anything, everything!" She breathed, her hands gripping the sheets.

I chuckled darkly as I started circling her clit and she moaned.

I pressed lower, teasing her and the moans became louder.

"Do you know how good you look like this? How wet you make me?"

She just kept moaning and I smiled, knowing I was doing right.

"If you don't tell me what you want, I'm afraid I cannot continue." I warned innocently.

She suddenly gripped my wrist and her green eyes flew open to lock with mine.

"Don't you dare stop!" She snarled.

I chuckled again.

"Then tell me where it is that you want me." I said, punctuating each word with a slide of my finger getting closer and closer to her entrance, making her hips churn.

"Inside! Oh God, I need-I need you inside, now!"

"Are you begging me, Sara lance?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! Please, Nyssa! Just do it!"

I moved my fingers and slid only one inside her. She was dripping. She was going to ruin my sheets that was for sure.

"Not enough! Nyssa, I need you! Please!"

I moved so that I was hovering over her.

"I'll grant your wish, Sara. I'll make you come but when you do...I want you screaming my name. Understand?"

Sara was still trying to move her hips, her eyes shut tightly, frustration written all over her face but still she was a fighter through and through.

"You want control over me, that it?" She panted as I continued my very slow pace of thrusting inside her. Not nearly enough to make it feel like real pleasure.

"For tonight, yes."

She laughed and shook her head.

"You'll never get it."

"Is that so? So this, what I'm doing now, you would like me to stop? Because if you don't say my name...I will stop."

A look of panic crossed her features and she glared at me.

"Your choice, Sara but I will tell you this, no one will be able to make you come as hard as I can."

A fire burned bright in her eyes and she nodded, clearly eager to find out if this was true.

"Alright. Tonight, you're in control. I'll do whatever you want."

I grinned.

Finally!

I nodded my head once and then removed my finger. She whimpered at the loss of contact but then I thrust back inside of her, hard, with two fingers and curled them, making sure I hit that sweet spot every time.

"I'm-I'm close." She soon panted as I increased the pace.

I nodded and then, with my fingers still buried inside her, I swung my legs over hers and used my weight to thrust harder and faster into her as I also started grinding on her thigh.

Her moans became louder and longer as I watched her.

"Come for me, Sara."

I felt her tighten around my fingers and I kept thrusting as she started to shake.

"Remember what I asked." I warned.

Her nails dug into my back as she thrust hard and fast against me. meeting my thrusts with her own.

"Come on, baby." I growled.

"Oh God, Nyssa!" She cried and just hearing my own name fall from her lips as she came sent me over the edge, right along with her.

I collapsed on top of her, both of us breathing hard.

"That was...something else." Sara said breathlessly.

I rested my head against her's and pulled my fingers free then rolled off of her and onto my side.

She curled into me and rested her head against my shoulder, just above my heart. I stroked her hair as my breathing started going back to normal.

"I love you."

I felt her tense up and I wanted to take it back but at the same time I didn't. So I kept stroking her hair soothingly.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same, if this was just sex to you, and I know you won't stay here forever but I need you to know that while you're here in my care, I promise to protect you and love you as best as I can. Nothing will ever hurt you while you're with me, Sara. I swear it."

She didn't say anything and my heart sank but it lifted slightly when I felt her arm come up and tighten around me.

"I trust you, Nyssa."

It wasn't love but after all this amazing woman had been through, I was honoured to receive her trust.

Maybe that was all she had left to give and I would take whatever she had with gratitude.

I knew from that moment on that I would never love another after Sara, even after she'd left this place and me behind...

END

* * *

 **A/N- Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing feedback and again, apologies for taking so long to finish it but it's finally done! hehe**

 **Thank you for reading X**


End file.
